Master May I
by ForeverBowie
Summary: Hermione Granger has never found love. One day Hermione gets detention from Snape and meets Jareth who is Snape's intern. Are they drawn to each other? What happens then? Contains: Lemons and BDSM. Ignore the part about the one shot. It might need a lot of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy, I decided to write my first one shot called Master May I (Named after the metal core band Miss May I!) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Labyrinth.**

Hermione sighed as Cho and Cedric were sitting in the halls with their arms wrapped around each other. She really didn't know what it was like to be in love and why boys never seemed to attract to her. Sure she was a know it all, had a bush of brown hair, had a mysterious looking cat as a pet and always gave her opinion on things but was she really a repulsive thing? Hermione decided to go see Professor Trelawney.

Hermione knocked on the door to the divination class room.

"Enter,"

Hermione opened the door cautiously. Trelawney wasn't exactly her favorite professor but she was the only one who knew if Hermione was going to be a lonely woman with ten cats.

"Ahhh, Hermione come in. So lovely to see you. Now what can I do for you, young grasshopper,"

"Erm, I wanted to find out if I would find anyone that truly loved me,"

"Ah, young love, now let's look into the crystal ball,"

Hermione sat down and looked into the crystal ball on the table in front of her. There was a fog for one minute, and then all of a sudden, Hermione saw a blurred image of a man in the ball. He had a choppy mane of white blonde hair, a white poet's shirt and black pants that looked rather tight and uncomfortable. Hermione could have sworn that one of his eyes was another color.

"Oooooh, you will meet this mysterious man one day, tomorrow is it? And you will fall in love. He is your chosen one,"

Hermione gaped at the ball that went blank again. Who was this guy? Where would she meet him?

JH JH JH JH

Hermione ran to Potions class. She was late and the later she got, the more likely Professor Snape would give her detention.

"Now today we will be learning about the lacewing fly…."

"I'm here! Professor I apologize…"

"Miss Granger, you are ten minutes late and you have interrupted my class. Two hour detention helping my new potions assistant with inventory. Now sit down,"

Hermione sat down and cried silent tears.

JH JH JH JH JH

Hermione went to potions for her detention. Since when did Snape hire a new assistant? Hermione almost dropped her books at the sight of Snape's new potions assistant. He had choppy white blonde hair, mismatched eyes, and an arrogant look to him and was wearing a white poet's shirt, boots and carrying a riding crop. Wait a minute…he was the guy in the crystal ball! Hermione's cheeks turned pink as he looked at her and he gave a crooked smile back.

"Granger, this is Jareth. He is an intern at Hogwarts. He is my assistant and you are not to be an insufferable know it all to him. Is that understood?"

"Yes professor," replied Hermione distracted looking at Jareth and the bulge that seemed to stick out of his tight pants.

"Very well, I shall leave,"

With that, snape left and Hermione and Jareth were alone.

**Next chapter will come out soon. I'll give Hermione and Jareth some time to get to know each other hehehehe….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Christmas everyone! Thank you to those who read, reviewed, subscribed and favorited. Warning: Contains a certain Goblin King/Intern masturbating in a lavatory and a lemon…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Harry Potter. On with the story!**

Jareth looked at the fourteen year old girl before him. She had C cup breasts that he was aching to touch; a pretty ovalish face and she had the most hypnotizing brown eyes. His erection was starting in his tight pants. Jareth tried to fight the hardness in his pants to at least give the sexy girl, Hermione directions.

"All right, you are to go check on Professor Snape's lacewing fly nursery. Catch all the baby flies and put them in this vial. Make one mistake and you will be most severely punished. Understood?"

"Yes, Jareth,"

"Splendid, now I will be going to lavatory to use the loo, I will be back in an hour," said Jareth and tried to walk with a really bad erection in his pants.

Hermione noticed this as he walked off. She dropped the vial on the floor as she started getting aroused. It broke into many shards of glass. Jareth would not be pleased, but a part of her brain seemed to silence her conscience as her panties started getting soaked.

Meanwhile in the lavatory, Jareth was sitting on the toilet in the lavatory, thinking. Imagining foreplay with Hermione. One hand trailed down to his manhood, grasped it and started pumping it up and down. That felt so damn good. He closed his eyes and imagined Hermione doing the pumping, her teenage hands pleasing him. He thought about Hermione making a mistake. Oh how she would be severely punished. If she thought she was madly in love with him, wait until he was through with her. A tied up, wet, aroused, struggling and moaning Hermione flashed in his brain. He finished up his deed and practically kicked down the door to the lavatory. He was eager to see how Hermione was doing.

Hermione hadn't done any work. There were shards of glass on the ground and lacewing flies were loose. Hermione was doing the same thing he had done in the lavatory for only twenty minutes. Except she was rubbing rhythmically.

Now was his chance…

"Granger, I thought I told you to gather those baby flies and put them in this vial. Apparently you didn't and you seem to want to get it now,"

Hermione blushed red and was unable to form coherent speech. Except shake her head no.

Jareth grinned and tried to look dominant even though he was as aroused and breathless as her.

"Do you want it?"

"Yeaaahhhh…"sighed Hermione.

"Say, "Yes, master Jareth,"

"Yes, Master Jareth,"

"Good, you shall get it then," and with a wave of his hand, he made a leather rope and a riding crop appear.

Jareth snapped his fingers and Hermione's clothes disappeared and he tied Hermione to a metal chair with the rope.

Hermione thrashed and moaned which made Jareth's erection bigger. He took his riding crop and started rubbing at Hermione's breasts with it. Hermione moaned louder. "Do you like that; do you like it like that Granger?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Good," said Jareth as he started rubbing Hermione's thighs with the crop.

Then Jareth made the riding crop disappear and untied Hermione. As soon as she was untied, she grabbed Jareth's dick and started suckling on it like a piglet.

Jareth growled and pushed Hermione's head down. She gave it a nibble which caused Jareth to cum inside her mouth. Hermione swallowed it.

Then, Jareth knelt and licked at Hermione's pussy which elicited a half-moan, Half-scream to come out of her. Jareth licked, ate out and kissed it. Hermione came in no time in his mouth which he swallowed. Then Hermione's clothes appeared on her.

"That was bloody brilliant, when will I see you again?"

"Meet me at Hogsmeade, for a butterbeer and we'll talk,"

"Thank you," said Hermione and left happily from detention.

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Hope you enjoyed that lemon filled goodness! Hehehehe….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy everyone, sorry for the delay. My life has been hectic…Sorry no lemons in this one, just talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not the wonderful works which are Harry potter and Labyrinth. RIP Jim Henson and good luck to JK Rowling with her future as an awesome fantasy author!**

Hermione sighed happily as she hit the bed at night. Tomorrow was the field trip to Hogmeade and she would meet Jareth in The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. Even if he just thought of her as his sex slave, it would still be nice to get to know him. Parvatti Patil noticed Hermione in this unusually happy mood.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is the matter with you? You haven't even done that assignment Professor Moody has given us,"

"I was in trouble," said Hermione with a small smile.

"Are you alright? Did Professor Snape drug you with veratuserum?" asked Parvati concerned for her roommate.

"No, " said Hermione then decided to tell the whole thing to Parvatti."I met his lovely…erm…assistant,"

"Jareth?! Hermione, no…you could get in serious trouble for flirting with a teacher, let alone an intern,"

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"No," sighed Parvatti thinking that her roommate had rarely fallen in love and that she probably shouldn't get involved, "Just promise me you won't get hurt and you'll always be the same Hermione we all know,"

"I promise," said Hermione giggling as Parvatti left the room.

JH JH JH JH JH

Hermione walked in Hogsmeade with a bag full of books to read in The Three Broomsticks if she had to wait for Jareth. When she got to The Three Broomsticks she pushed the door open. The pub was surprisingly empty except for Madame Rosemerta at the counter, an old wizard drinking ale and a young couple sipping butterbeers. Hermione sat at a table and got out a book.

When she had read no more than three pages, she heard a familiar rough, sexy, baritone voice say "Well if it isn't you," Hermione set down her book and smiled shyly at Jareth.

"Sorry I was a little late, but I was at The Shrieking Shack. However I do see someone was eager to see me,"

Hermione blushed scarlet and nodded.

Jareth let out a dark laugh, but Hermione noticed it was sexy in its own ways.

Madame Rosemerta arrived at their table.

"Anything to drink, dears?"

"Two butterbeers, please,"

"Sure thing and oooooh, we seem to have an interest in one of our students,"

"Oh no, I'm not a professor, I'm Severus Snape's intern at Hogwarts,"

Madame Rosemerta walked away.

"So, what are your favorite classes at this fine school of Hogwarts?"

"All of them," said Hermione blushing.

"I used to be a top student myself at Our Lady of Fae in my homeland when I was a boy. Professor Snape saw my resume and saw me fit for me to be his potions intern,"

"I've always wanted a job as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, but they wouldn't hire an insufferable know it all,"

Jareth patted Hermione's hand.

"Don't worry, Severus can be strict and intimidating to everyone sometimes. Last night, he called me an insolent pig for putting the boomslang skin in the wrong place,"

They both started laughing. Their butterbeers came and they started sipping and talking.

"Wow, I've never met anyone with that much in common with me," said Hermione laughing.

"Indeed I haven't either ," murmured Jareth with a twinkly look to his mismatched eyes.

Hermione looked into his eyes thinking "Damn, he's not a bad guy for a dom, he has the most beautiful personality…"

Meanwhile Jareth was thinking "She's not only a slut, but a very interesting little girl, who knew?"

They started talking again. Jareth told Hermione about his homeland which was the Underground and how it was always warm and sunny. He told her about the wood nymphs in the forest and other various creatures. Then started talking about Our Lady of Fae. Hermione talked about England and her home and about Hogwarts.

Then after another hour, Jareth said "This has been an interesting chat with you, Hermione, but Severus will probably want me to sort the potions that were used with the second year Ravenclaws and Slytherins, will you meet me at the abandoned girls bathroom at night? I think Moaning Myrtle has the flu and is being taken care of and won't be there,"

"I will, Thank you," said Hermione smiling.

Jareth smiled back, paid for the two butterbeers and left.

**Hey, there will be another lemon in the next chapter. Sorry about the long dialogue filled chapter, I thought it would be cool to have chapter leading to the next lemony filled one. See ya then! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy here's the next new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth but have huge amounts of respect for Jim Henson and JK Rowling.**

As soon as everyone was asleep, Hermione yanked on her sweater and grabbed a lantern. She was wearing no bra or underwear under her night gown and sweater. She snuck into the boys' common room and stole Harry's invisibility cloak. The task had been easy because it had been hanging on a chair next to his bed. Hermione donned on the cloak and set off to the abandoned girls' room.

Jareth was there and Moaning Myrtle had accidentally flooded the bathroom because she was "out of it" from the flu. Now he was standing in ankle deep water. Suddenly he felt someone's arms around his waist which got him slightly aroused and the invisibility cloak came off revealing Hermione.

"Why hello there," grinned Jareth showing that sexy devil like smile that made Hermione shiver with arousal.

"Hello, I made it, why is the bathroom flooded?"

"Moaning Myrtle had a bit of a vomiting fit and accidentally flooded the loo, but well, that does leave us some…advantage," Jareth left "advantage" sounding suggestive.

"What kind?" asked Hermione copying Jareth's move of being suggestive, mysterious and flirtatious.

"Come hither and I'll show you…" breathed Jareth.

Hermione sighed and moved closer to him. Jareth granted her a firm kiss. Hermione moaned and Jareth deepened the kiss. Hermione's hands left his neck and traveled over his torso, thighs and finally rubbed at the bulge in his pants that was hard as stone. Jareth moaned with pleasure and mimicked the rubbing on Hermione's pussy. Hermione groaned and suddenly pulled Jareth with her in the ankle deep water and they continued kissing and pleasuring each other. Jareth tore off Hermione's sweater and night gown and got extra aroused when he noticed she wasn't wearing underwear or a bra. Hermione suckled on his male breasts and he thrust himself into her. She yelped in surprise and pain of losing her virginity, but soon it felt good and she thrust against Jareth for him to keep going.

Jareth moved in and out at first at a torturously slow pace.

"Jareth….Please….Harder…..faster,"

"Very well, my pet I shall heed your requests,"

Jareth obeyed her requests and in a matter of a few seconds, Hermione gave out a cry of his name and Jareth did too and his fluids went into her.

But Hermione did not stop from there, she grabbed Jareth's dick and suckled on it like a piglet. Jareth shuddered with pleasure.

"You seem to be a very naughty girl, Ms. Granger. Do you know what naughty girls get, I'll show you," and with that Jareth spanked Hermione's butt cheeks. Before she could say anything dirty to top that, she orgasmed a second time and so did Jareth and while he moaned, cum landed in her mouth and on her face.

The two sighed with exhaustion and suddenly they heard Snape's voice, "Well, well…what have we here…"

**A little cliffhanger going on…..Stay tuned…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy, my apologies for not updating sooner….Heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Harry Potter, end of story.**

Hermione gasped and Jareth pulled Hermione to himself protectively. He was not going to lose the girl he loved just because they had decided to "play dirty".

"Professor…" began Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I believe you know very well that not only sneaking around Hogwarts corridors at night is forbidden, but having sex with Hogwarts staff is extremely inappropriate at Hogwarts,"

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek and Jareth brushed it away gently.

"And as for you, Jareth having sex with a student is obviously forbidden. Your internship at Hogwarts will be terminated at noon tomorrow morning,"

With that Snape walked off and Hermione began crying audibly.

JH JH JH JH

Jareth thought hard how not to lose the first girl whose virginity he took. The first girl he had loved who was Sarah had broken his heart and he had never seen her again once she had solved his labyrinth. He was NOT going to lose Hermione. Jareth took a drag of his cigarette (he had found the cigarettes in Professor Snape's drawer) and thought hard. Then suddenly it came to him, Hermione would have to leave Hogwarts and be his queen back in the Underground. Jareth ran back to get Hermione.

JH JH JH JH

Hermione was brushing her hair, it was the next day and Jareth would be gone in an hour. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

"Ginny, please leave me alone,"

Then the door opened and there was Jareth dressed in a black poet's shirt and tight gray pants.

"Hermione, I have a solution,"

Hermione put down her brush and listened.

"You have a choice of staying at Hogwarts or coming back to the Underground with me as my queen,"

Hermione's eyes widened at "My queen,"

"You mean…."

"Yes, I mean it, Miss Granger," Jareth knelt down on one knee and took out a little crystal box and opened it.

The box contained a ring with a white, crystal barn owl gem on it.

"Hermione Granger, I know that our relationship has been a lustful one, but I love you and I hope that you trust me, Will you do the honor of becoming my goblin queen,"

Hermione's brown eyes filled with tears and she knelt down and roughly kissed Jareth.

Hermione had said "Yes," in the most delightful way.

** All right. Master May I is finished at last! Sorry to keep you waiting life was hectic and then there was the attack of the plot bunnies! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
